


Coffee

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen, Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Ywain stumbles upon a new cafe after escaping the well-intended but ultimately unhelpful aid of those who sought to help him find romance.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Ywain Deepwell
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> ***Free Choice Day - randomly generated the word 'Coffee'
> 
> As soon as Ywain was canoncially looking for love, I was ready to go all in. This is how he and my OC meet. I'm still figuring out Ywain personality/writing-wise, but I like to imagine that he's stoic and serious, but then is attracted to someone and gets kinda goofy. This doesn't happen in this fic, but maybe in the future? Idk. 
> 
> Aerstsyn'a is my non-WoL Keeper who is a professional chef. He moves to Gridania to open his cafe/bakery. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ywain sighed in relief and exasperation once he finally managed to get away from Sylphie and everyone else seeking to help him in his romantic ventures. He shook his head as he made his way through the markets. He was grateful for their...enthusiastic aid, and he was the one that started this whole fiasco. But besides Sylphie’s insistence that he bathe (in the middle of the day, no less!), Ywain found nothing to have been helpful. 

Perhaps it was for the best; he didn’t have much time to spend with a partner anyroad. Even if he managed to catch someone’s eye, his work ethic and long hours would likely crush any attempts at a long lasting relationship. They’d seen a decrease in fresh recruits these days, which was the only reason he’d considered trying his luck at finding a partner now, but he supposes it’s a good time to make changes to the training regime instead. 

As he made his way back towards the Lancer’s Guild, a small shop caught his eye.  _ That’s new. _

The building that once housed the pastry shop that had been vacated several years ago had a few Gridanians coming out, looking chipper and satisfied in their festival attire. Ywain stopped in the walkway, curiosity and a suddenly empty stomach making him reconsider his course. 

_ I am technically off duty for the rest of the afternoon. A few moments for a snack won’t make a difference. Then I’ll head back to the Guild and work on those new training methods.  _

Ywain paused only briefly at the doorway, but then pulled the handle and let himself in. The scent of rich coffee and pastries filled his nostrils, and his stomach rumbled audibly in response. The shop was empty save the Miqo’te cleaning a machine behind the counter, their back turned to the door; the people he saw leaving must have been the last ones from the end of the lunch hour. 

The cafe was small. The space only allowed for two, 4-person tables on each side of the room, and a small amount of standing space for what he assumed would be for patrons who didn’t plan to stay. Paintings lined the walls in a decorative manner, and he noted that many of them seemed to favor La Noscean scenery. Perhaps the owner was of La Noscean descent. No music was playing, which seemed to be the new expectancy for small places like this, but Ywain was grateful for the lack of an orchestrion; he preferred his coffee with little to no background noise, and whatever noise there was should be nature’s song.

Ywain made his way towards the counter, frowning a little when the person didn’t turn to greet him. Suddenly, a flash of yellow caught Ywain’s eye, and he startled at the sight of the topaz carbuncle that had jumped up onto a stool behind the register. It made a small noise (was it greeting him?) and glowed for so quick a moment that he wasn’t sure that he actually saw it. But then the Miqo’te flicked an ear and turned around, boasting an intoxicatingly bright smile. 

“Welcome! I hope I haven’t kept you waiting, sir. My name is Aerstsyn’a! What can I get started for you?”

Ywain struggled to get his brain to catch up with the man’s words. “Ahh...I only just approached the counter, no worries.” He glanced at the menus behind the man. “I suppose just a black coffee would suffice for now.”

Aerstsyn’a nodded. “Of course. Please feel free to have a seat; your coffee will be right up!”

Ywain led himself to the table closest to the counter and chose the seat facing that direction. Possibly just a few ilms shorter than Ywain, the Miqo’te boasted a very slight tan and a blonde mullet that should have been much less appealing than he found it to be. Black-rimmed glasses covered the peach-colored eyes that had somehow brightened Ywain’s entire day in mere seconds.

Ywain stopped himself from staring, looking outside of the window instead. Who would have thought that after all that fuss and embarrassment during the Valentione Festival, he would have stumbled into a cafe and felt the world stop. He was not a young and naive man who falls in love at first sight. No, this was not love. But it was definitely...something. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the coffee cup and saucer placed in front of him. “Ah! Thank you.” Then a plate with a single, glazed pastry appeared next to it. He looked up at Aerstsyn’a with some confusion. 

“A welcome treat, since it’s your first visit. Unless you are averse to sweets?” The Miqo’te clasped his hands together.

Ywain’s roaring stomach answered before he could, and he colored at the noise, but the barista either didn’t notice the sound, or was politely ignoring it. “Ahh, thank you. I am actually hungry.” Aerstsyn’a smiled brightly once more, and Ywain reached for the pastry, uncharacteristically eager to keep the man smiling. One bite into the pastry, however, made him glad that the man was being so generous. 

“This is quite good! Do you make these yourself?” He took a sip of his coffee, the bitterness countering the sugar so well. 

“Every morning!” The barista (and pastry chef, apparently) replied. “I get here several hours earlier than the shop opens so that everything is freshly made and ready for those who are looking for breakfast pastries.”

Ywain hummed in response, taking another bite of the pastry. He normally wasn’t much for small talk with strangers, but he spent a few more moments chatting with the barista as he sipped his coffee. Aerstsyn’a had opened this cafe only a few weeks ago, which is likely why Ywain hadn’t noticed it before. He did, in fact, hail from La Noscea and had only moved to Gridania because of the shop. Partway into their conversation, however, another customer entered the shop. So Ywain nodded as the barista went to greet and serve the Elezen woman. 

He had finished his pastry already, so he slowly sipped at the coffee, praying that the woman decided to take her sweet buns to go. But then more customers entered the cafe, and he sighed in acceptance. He stood, stacking his dishes and taking them up to the counter. He waited for Aerstsyn’a to finish taking the last order before handing over the gil for his coffee. 

“It was nice meeting you, sir! I hope you enjoyed your coffee.”

“It was perfect with the pastry, thank you. And my name is Ywain.” He didn’t expect his name to hold much weight to someone new to the city, so he was surprised when recognition seemed to fall into Aerstsyn’a’s expression. 

“The Lancer Guildmaster?” Ywain nodded. The Miqo’te smiled as he began working on the waiting orders. “Ah! It’s lovely to meet you. Master Beatin mentioned you when he first visited the shop not long ago. But ahh...he was very talkative and I never managed to clarify. Is it Ee-wayn or Ee-wan?”

Ywain turned his head in confusion. Aerstsyn’a caught the movement and explained. “I am deaf; I cannot hear the pronunciation. I can just read your lips for the words, but sometimes names can get lost on me. That is also why I have Mandy with me, just in case I don’t notice a customer comes in.”

Ywain found himself seemingly more puzzled. “Mandy?” But instead of an answer from the barista, the topaz carbuncle hopped up on the stool once more and made noises at him again. “Ah. I see. Mandy.” He looked back at Aerstsyn’a. “And your first guess was correct. Ee-wayn.”

Aerstsyn’a thanked him as he completed one of the drinks and called the customer’s name. “It has been a pleasure talking with you, Ywain.” 

Ywain nodded. “You as well. I will not hold you up any longer. I shall see you next time I’m in need of coffee and sweets.” The statement brought back that brilliant smile and as Ywain left the cafe, he knew he’d be back bright and early the next morning before training began. 

“Aerstsyn’a…” The name was just as sweet as the glazed pastry he’d eaten. His only other thought as he made his way back to the guild, besides the man who had piqued his interest, was that he’d need to thank Sylphie for forcing him to take that bath. 


End file.
